Jack Russell (Earth-616)
| Powers = Lycanthropy: Jack Russell can transform himself into a werewolf, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin, through sheer force of will, usually by meditating on the image of a full moon. While in that form, he retains his normal intellect, is capable of speech (with some difficulty), and looks more like the classic werewolf. During a full moon, however, he changes involuntarily, loses his cognitive abilities, and looks more like a wolf than a human. *'Superhuman Strength': The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift about 1,500 lbs. His more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is somewhat more powerful and he is capable of lifting at 1 ton. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed': The Werewolf's speed is similarly enhanced and is way faster than the finest human athlete, being nearly invisible during the night. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. He can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Jack is capable of withstanding low caliber bullets , great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. *'Claws and Teeth': The Werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Werewolf is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. His ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. | Abilities = The Werewolf is a formidable hand to hand combatant, although he has had no formal training. He also has some expertise in dealing with occult and supernatural forces. | Strength = Superhuman (See Powers section) | Weaknesses = The Werewolf has a special vulnerability to objects or weapons composed of silver. Silver is useful against many supernatural or demonic creatures due to it's mystical purity. If he recieves what would be a fatal injury to an ordinary human, such as being shot through the heart, with a silver bullet, he will die within a matter of minutes. If he is merely injured by a silver weapon, it will take him much longer to heal than it would from being injured by a weapon composed of conventional material. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jack Russell's sister, Lissa, was cured of lycanthropy soon after her first transformation at age 18 by the sorcerer named Taboo, who mystically took her curse upon himself. * The character's name may be an unintentional pun. There is a breed of terrier called "Jack Russell." * In it is hinted that Jack was molested as a Boy. * Werewolf by Night was one of the characters featured in the series of Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * In the early years of his curse, Russell looked more like the classic "Wolf Man" (as in the 1941 film). After his appearance in , he began to look more like a real wolf. * The Werewolf was featured as Marvel Value Stamp (Series A) #7. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Tomb Of Dracula #18 (continued in Werewolf By Night #15) * Marvel Team-Up #93 * Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #55 * West Coast Avengers, Volume 2, #40 * Marvel Comics Presents #54 Marvel Comics Presents #59 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #26 -27 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight #52 -53 * Morbius: The Living Vampire #12 * Midnight Sons Unlimited #5, April 1994, The Beguiling featuring Modred, Morbius, Vengeance, Salomé, WildPride * Midnight Sons Unlimited #7, October 1994, Moon-Jack * Ghost Rider Vol. 3 #55, November 1994; featuring Mr. Hyde | Links = * Werewolf by Night series article at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night series review at Photon Torpedoes * Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * Werewolf by Night article at the Marvel Appendix * Marvel Directory }} Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Werewolves Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Lupine Form Category:Silver Weakness Category:Werewolves